I don't know what to call this
by whiteflame101
Summary: The "gang" goes on an epic adventure to find Abel's stolen lunch. Abel: "Why? I'm soooo hungry!"


Well another great day on Mars. We tackled each other in recess and now its lunch time. Chaos and I jump in line as soon as we walk in the doozy from our concussions , as the nurse said, we didn't notice the rest of our friends creep up on us ( plus we were really hungry because Ciel showed everyone his presentation of enlarged, mutated hamburgers). Hazily noticing the feeling there's-someone-behind-you-turn-around-before-you-get-killed,i finally turned around only to find my brother/uncle/cousin/husband sticking his tongue at me.  
" Hey honeybunn! How ya' doin'?" Cain said playfully.  
"Cain, McWhitey doesn't need you flirting!" Abel said cautiously. Abel is closer to me than Cain and knows when not to mess with me.  
Especially when I'm hungry.  
" Thank you Abel! Now shush before I send Chaos upon you!" I said (only joking a bit).  
" But I don't wanna!" Chaos whined.  
Finally as if Chaos said "opensesame", the lunch line doors open to a magical land of food. Pizza mountains, mashed potato snow,  
and to top it all of some extraordinary large hamburger hills. Nah, I'm kidding. With me annoyance, hunger, and sarcasm is a daily occurence. Mostly before a meal or bedtime. Still thinking about Chaos' "open sesame", my whole facial expression was a bit awed and dumbfounded. But I don't really care. I'll talk about it when there's food in my mouth, literally. For lunchtime Chaos and I have special accounts. Since we eat so much we go ahead and pay then get our food. Trust me, we eat so much Abel can't even finish one of our meals. Happily trotting to our "table" with our mountain of food, looking like idiots than wandered from a village saying, " For Narnia!" simultaneously. That reminds me, our "table" is only a couple of cardboard boxes super-glued together that sets in the far corner of the cafeteria. But at least we have a window overlooking the women's glass-domed gym. All of the guys in our group agreed to make a table just so that they can have the view. They didn't have any money or had carpenter skills so they found some abandoned cardboard boxes and scavenged some super-glue and put it all together. Morons. Speaking of name calling...  
'' Pinkie! Seth! Come!'' I barked.  
'' But Pinkie hasn't gotten all of her food yet, yes.'' Pinkie protested.  
'' Yeah! I only got a piece of pie!'' Seth said.  
'' Well get your food and come over!'' I shouted back.  
When everybody got their food we all sat down and started eating. I felt something nudge my shoulder, I think it was Pinkie, but I didn't pay any attention to it. Chaos and I were busy inhaling food into our mouths. As you may know now, Chaos and I eat a lot which might explain why we eat & meals a day. When we were done, Seth was maniacal, holding a tray of food and yelling things that she really shouldn't know until she's at least 600 years old, while Abel and Isaac embracing each other with a death grip that could kill even a krusnik. With everything going on, Pinkie managed to sneak past everybody and stand up next to Seth. As soon as Seth noticed Pinkie, Seth threw down a pink ball and the both of them exploded into glittery ash and confetti.  
" Why did you do that?!" Abel yelled accusingly.  
'' All I did was sneak some of her tater tots!" Isaac hissed.  
'' Yeah, and she ends up taking MY tray!'' Abel still yelling.  
'' Well then lets search the place for Seth and Pinkie.'' Chaos suggested ( Chaos is really head on when she's not hungry)  
So we got up from our ''table'' and began the search. First, we started searching in the girl's bathroom. Why, I have no idea. But it was a start. Next, we went to our dorm with no results. Except we found my MP3 player under my bed. Can you imagine? After 200 years without it and it ends up under my bed. Honestly, I was mad. But I end up laughing and the "gang" laughing with me. Well considering my MP3 was lost, in the most obvious place for 200 years isn't hilarious to you isn't hilarious? Oh well.  
Back on topic, we skipped down to the air-lock so we can put on our space suits. We ran out of blue suits for the boys so we had to acquire some XL girl's suits for Abel and Isaac. The worst part is that they were covered in glitter. In my head there's an image of the security guards snickering just for the appearance of Abel and Issac. Back to what we call reality, we go out to explore the Mars surface,  
searching high and low for our lunatic friends. When we came upon the construction site of the new dorm area, we were exhausted.  
But we still went on all for Abel's poor lunch. All that was on the stupid tray was 10 slices of pizza, a few gummy bears, and some weird pudding. Not much for my standards but Abel's my friend and I help my friends. When we actually entered the construction site,  
we were all spooked. The dark corners scared me. But of course, Chaos was skipping along as if she were on a yellow brick road.  
I, however, was utterly terrified. I'm afraid of the dark I admit. But I was brave, braver than Abel and Issac obviously. We were so exhausted that we all agreed to quit. So we took a nap in the empty, unfinished dorms. I hoped that when I wake, I'd be greeted by more food. But to my opposite demise, I wasn't greeted by food, but something with food on it. Cain was leaning over me with what I thought was lunch tray.  
'' We found Pinkie and Seth, sort of...'' Cain said in his naturally playful, with a hint of madness, voice.  
'' Wait, what?! What happened while I was a sleep?'' I asked.  
'' They were following us the entire time! Imagine that!'' Issac butted in.  
'' Oh. My. Satan. Really? I've starved and been fatigued, all for nothing!'' I yelled.  
'' Don't worry, it's alright now. I promise that we won't do that again. Not in your presence, yes.'' Pinkie added.  
'' It was just a game McWhitey.'' Seth said, a hint of rare sorrowfulness.  
'' Oh well, let's just head back so we don't get detention again, Issac...'' I said.  
Issac got us all in trouble once, I'd tell you but then I'd have to kill you. I'm kidding, again, but I really can't remember it now. After a lot of awkward staring, we left. I guess I learned something that day, or night. All I can think of saying is not to trust Seth and Pinkie with any food that you have with you. I steered clear of both of them since then. And Abel for that matter, but he's just like that. Now, back to my flat Diet Cherry Coke.

Wait your still here? Reading this crap? Why are you still here? This is it. The end of the road, it's over, finished, el muerto. Lemme try and explain this, you know at the end of a movie? The credits pop up on the screen and people start to leave with crunchy footsteps from floor-popcorn? This is just like that, except it's a story! Dude, you're really sad to still keep reading this. Well I'm not gonna pay attention to you.

Stop staring at me! I know my face is beautiful but just stop! Don't make me call the cops! Yeah, now you're running! Okay, thanks for shopping at Wal-Mart!


End file.
